Night Stalker
by dwarvanman
Summary: Danny is your average guy. He loves to travel, read, and hunt monsters. Yes, he's a monster hunter, but being alive since 1853, you tend to learn a thing or two about the world you live on. setting off on a lone mission to Tokyo, Japan. He plans on finding the man who ruined his life and murdered his family. Rated T for mild language, gore, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1 Yes, I'm a Monster Hunter

**Night Stalker**

 **Chapter I Yes, I'm a monster hunter!**

Everyone seems to want to know what happens if an American college student moves to Japan, then, while he's there, befriends some people who are not quite that average. Well, that isn't that story. If you wanted to read that story you should have gone and checked out Shaun's book, I heard it was amazing. Though before we begin I should probably tell you something about myself. My name isn't really Danny, that's an alias that people call me now a-days. My birth name is Losee; Z. Losee. Now you might be asking yourself; "What does the Z stand for?"…

Hell, if I know. The alias that I use now, Daniel B. Bullregaurd, or as these kids would put it now, Danny B., has grown what you would have called, an occult following, so now I mostly just respond to that, speaking of which, only a few people really know my real name, and honestly, I think I prefer it that way. The more people know about you, the easier it is to hurt you, and believe me when I say; that in my line of work, it's an every day occurrence. But, as U.S. records would show, I "died" in a house fire in 1875. I am what you would call immortal, and no. I'm not a "God" or a "Higher Being of Power". I can't die, and whatever limb gets detached, or severed I can just as easily grow it back, or if I have enough time, jam it back in. How did this happen? Well, in the late 1800's I was working with a world renown German scientist looking for the cure for death, well scratch that. I was being TESTED on BY a world renown German scientist looking for a cure for death. I was separated from my family for several months as I was poked and prodded with needles, until that faithful day, he gave me some type of serum. I was faster, stronger, smarter. I was the embodiment of a perfect human being, then the next thing I know, I was shot in the back of the head, only to wake up a few minutes later as if nothing ever happened. That German scientist, known as Vladimir, and no he was not the same Vladimir from those vampire novels, drank the rest of the elixir as well, but at a cost. I was lucky and only was given a small dose. What he drank was probably the equivalent of killing an elephant with tranquilizer darts. It drove him mad, mad with power. He summoned upon hell's personal demons. Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, anything that was powerful with the dark arts he absorbed the power of. I escaped that laboratory, only to have him kill my family days later, often having recurring nightmares about it.

Though, you could say that on the bright side of all of this, I've had plenty of time to expand upon my "resume". I've done countless things, from traveling through time, getting an implant into my fucking skull for an AI to store itself into, to getting into a little tussle with the devil himself and living to tell the tale. As well as meeting a lot of _interesting_ people in my journeys, but, the problem with living forever. Is when they pass-on…

You're left alone, forced to endlessly walk the earth by yourself…

Sometimes I wonder what it would feel like to actually experience the sweet release of death, just as my friends and family did in my past. Even going so far, in my earlier years, to try and kill myself, in almost every way possible, but in the end found it futile and eventually gave up. Doing so, led me to detach myself from the rest of civilization, often questioning what it truly means to be _human_. But I eventually found a motive, or will, to keep fighting; revenge. Revenge for destruction of my life, and the others in my family. I know it may not be healthy to have an obsession such as this, but I vowed to make that bastard pay for everything he has done to me.

In my earlier years; I spent my time walking the earth endlessly, I met people just like me, horrible abominations of God, doomed to spend the rest of their endless lives to walk the earth for eternity. We worked together, trading secrets and techniques, eventually forming a small guild in hopes of being able to cleanse the world of these dark creatures. But my goals, my goals never changed. I recently caught wind that Vladimir had set up shop in Tokyo, Japan. I set off, hoping to stake my claim and return with his head on a pike for the world to see. Only armed with some disgusting modern day clothes, a holy sword dubbed, "The Dawn Breaker", my old cattle man revolver as well as a 1911 Colt 45. U.S. Service pistol to accompany, and my old worn rancher outfit, I plan to start cleansing this city, one monster at a time.

"January 2nd, 2016

Sunny

I arrived in Tokyo just as the sun is setting. I'm now going to begin moving toward the checkpoint that Shaun set up for me, said that it would fit my style. Afterwards I'm going to head out on a night mission to survey the area. During this mission I will travel lightly, only bringing along my revolver. I will be going under cover as a "College Student" while I'm here in this city I am to bring upon no suspicion." Danny wrote in a leather bound note book waiting for a taxi. After hailing a cab, he told the driver the address of his new house then proceeded down the street. The sun was just setting over the ginormous city, luckily he was heading to a sub-district away from the great mass of buildings known as Tokyo, where his target was believed to be. They rolled up to the house, at this point the moon was showing. He paid the driver. And stepped inside. It was different than most Japanese houses. Hard spruce wood floors, tiled kitchen, solid walls made out of sheetrock. The walls were lined with an elegant green wall paper and an oak paneling lay on the bottom half of the wall. Decorated with late 1800 parliament furniture, and a small end table next to a fancy chair with cushions made of red velvet and a frame made of dark oak, stood a note. Danny picked it up and read it.

"Behind the clock." Was written in Latin. He walked over to the grandfather clock, reaching behind it. Feeling around the back of the clock, he found a small button near the base on the left side. He pressed it, opening up a secret wall next to it, revealing a small armory. There were silver daggers in display cases and a rack to hold both Dawn Breaker and the Cattle Man Revolver. Upon closer inspection he found two new pieces of equipment. What looked to be simple leather gauntlets, that turned out to be hidden blades made out pure silver with a crucifix engraved on each blade, under the crucifix was a verse from Colossians 1:13 saying, "He has delivered us from the power of darkness." He took them out and strapped them on. Flicking his wrists out he extended the blades from within.

"Yep, I'm taking you babies out for a test run tonight." Danny said slipping on his worn grey leather duster. Along with an old grey leather brimmed hat. He adjusted an ear piece and spoke into it. "Alright Shaun can you hear me?"

There was a short amount of static, then a voice that he could hear as clear as day. "Loud and clear buddy! So how'd you like the place I left for you?" Shaun asked.

"It's perfect. By the way I loved the secret armory, thought it was a nice touch. but anyway back to business. I heard there's a grave yard nearby. I'm going in to investigate." Danny said closing the secret armory.

"Hey by the way, did you still have those binoculars that I gave you?" Shaun asked.

"Yes."

"Sweet! I installed a camera in there so whatever you see, I see."

"Okay, I'll contact you again as soon as I reach the destination." Danny said shutting down the mic. He stealthily snuck outside concealing himself in the darkened shadows until he reached the cemetery. Once he found a large open area, he scaled up a tree and waited for something or someone to come by. Eventually some kid came into the area drinking what looked to be an energy drink. Danny Pulled out his binoculars and peered out to this boy, he then turned on his ear piece tuned into Shaun's location. "Shaun, we got a sighting. Young adult, probably mid through late high school. Medium sized black hair. Male… possibly female. Slim, almost skin and bones, pale complexion. Brown eyes, wearing what seems to be a school uniform. Any records?" Danny said peering from the darkness.

"Hmm. Our records show that is…" Shaun stopped, almost frightened.

"What is it man, spit it out!" Danny demanded.

"They say that's Ayumu Aikawa." Shaun said, almost intimidated.

"So?" Danny asked growing impatient.

"So, our records say that he was killed about a year ago by one of our rouge agents. Danny, something's not right here. I watched him die on some of the last footage that was sent by her. Nobody would have survived that stab like that through the chest. Be on your guard. You may be dealing with a class VI reanimation." Shaun warned

"Hold up Shaun! There's another person coming out of the shadows. Let's see. Long black hair, green eyes, pale complexion. Female. Appears to be late high school, early college at the most. Slim, but a appears to have more meat on the bones than the other one. About the same height, maybe 5" 9'. Anything on her?" Danny asked.

"Nope, just a name. No background, birth certificate, credit card information, martial arts background, absolutely nothing. We don't even know what kind of peanuts she likes." Shaun said snickering at that last remark.

"That's not good. Alright, what's the name?" Danny asked concerned.

"Um it's a little vague, but I do have a name by what some people know her as. Let's see here… Ah the name is, Seraphim."

"Alright. It looks as if the two are… arguing with each other." Danny said almost doubting the situation.

"What!?" Shaun exclaimed.

"Wait, now it seems that the target known as Seraphim seems to be a… beating the snot out of the boy. Let's see if we can't hear what they're saying."

"How dare you give me these disgusting pieces of clothing! You're going to get it this time, maggot!" Seraphim exclaimed ruthlessly beating whatever life was left in Ayumu.

"So what are they saying?" Shaun asked intrigued.

"Uh, it's best if you don't know." Danny said chuckling to himself. That's when he heard it, the one sound you never want to hear when perched up in a tree. The crackling of wood as the branch slowly drooped towards the ground. With one sound crack he was sent plummeting towards the earth. He landed with a loud thud as dust flew up then settled around him from the impact. He got up and dusted himself off, then looked up. Only the boy was left, and looked as if he was ready to fight. "Ah great! Shaun I'll have to talk to you in a second, I'm having to switch to plan B." He threw out his arms, bringing out the twin blades hidden within his sleeves. "Alright little boy, if you want to tussle… come at me!" Danny said with a smirk on his face.

He came at him full speed with the strength ten men. Danny crossed the two blades together to absorb the impact of the attack, which sent him flying into the trunk of an unusually large tree behind him. He stood up, coughing up a small amount of blood. "Nicely done my boy, you're definitely different from the other Zombies I've fought." Danny said, looking down with a small amount of blood dribbling off the side of his lip.

"H-how did you know?" Ayumu asked almost shocked.

"Please son, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Humans can only use 10% of their power, because most of it is in reserve to operate other bodily functions. But you, you punched me with about 90% of that initial power. Though it is your lucky day today, Ayumu, because I'm not here for you. Now where did that other girl go?" Danny asked looking around.

"Ayumu, Don't listen to it. That Megalo is trying to lure you into a false sense of security!" Seraphim exclaimed.

"What the hell is a Megalo?!" Danny exclaimed. Just then he could feel something cold and slim slide through his chest, as Seraphim stabbed him from behind. "Oh, come on! Seriously dude?! foul play man!" He exclaimed. He whipped out his Cattle Man Revolver and shot her in the foot. While she was distracted he took the blade by the edge and ripped the rest of the sword out of his chest, spitting up vast amounts of blood right afterwards. "You're lucky, you know that? If it weren't for the fact that I was actually sympathetic for your friend, Ayumu, here. You'd be dead where you stand." He said panting with anger in his voice.

After that he touched his earpiece and cleared his throat. "Yes. I see. Class V? Are you sure? Okay, how far away is the target? one click? Got it. I'm on my way, E.T.A. 3 minutes, 5 tops." He said in what seemed to be a one-way conversation. He looked towards the two, who looked more confused than anything else. "Alright children, I've got to take care of a Class V Poltergeist terrorizing a section of the city. Here pour this on that wound, it'll heal it in no time." He said tossing a bottle of red liquid at Seraphim, attached to that was a note, just as Ayumu started to read it, Danny ran off into the darkness.

It read, "If you want answers, meet me at this address, just leave your weapons at home." Under it, was an address to his house.

"We should go tell Lady Hellscythe what has just happened." Seraphim said after pouring the red liquid on her foot.

"Someone actually pities me?" Ayumu said as happy as ever.

"Oh, shut up, maggot." Seraphim said hitting him on the back of the head as she walked by. They walked back to their house ironically in the same sub-district that Danny was stationed in.

"We're home!" Ayumu exclaimed as they stepped through the door. He looked into the living room to see Lady Hellscythe (Eu) watching the news while eating a thing of pudding.

She tapped the note pad that she always kept with her and held in it in the air for everyone to see. On it was a note that read, "You're late."

"Yeah, about that, we kind of had a run in with a Megalo. Sera can fill you in on the details." Ayumu said walking into the room.

She tapped the pad again. There was another note on it that said, "I'm hungry."

Upon seeing this Ayumu went into another one of his fantasies. "Ayumu I'm so hungry right now, but not for food. I'm hungry for you…" Ayumu's fantasy version of Eu said in a seductive fashion.

"Anything for you, Eu." Ayumu said, half way trapped within reality and his fantasy world. He walked into the kitchen as Seraphim knelt down to the table beside Eu to explain their recent encounter. Not only five minutes after Ayumu finished preparing dinner did they have a special visitor come flying through their wall. At this point, Ayumu was filling up Haruna's rice bowl for the second time.

"Come on Ayumu, you can do it faster than that, can you?!" Haruna exclaimed impatiently.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Haruna." Ayumu replied with a monotone expression. About 30 seconds after he handed back the bowl, they could hear a faint scream, slowly growing louder. With a mighty crash the same man whom they had seen before came flying through their wall landing on top of Seraphim and knocking the rice bowl out of Haruna's hands. "My wall!" Ayumu screamed out, panicking.

"My rice! What are you doing, crashing through the wall like that you creep!" Haruna screamed out.

"Aaaaahhhh haaaah…" Danny moaned in a daze. He quickly shook his head then got back up on his feet. He looked around the room noticing the boy from earlier. "Hey wait, I remember you… but where's the other one – Aei!" He exclaimed looking down at the squashed Seraphim whom he had just landed on. "I am so sorry about this, give me one second to finish off this oaf that just threw me through the wall and I'll explain everything!" He said just before he ran out of the same wall he was thrown into.

"Hey Sera, you okay?" Haruna asked leaning over her.

"That's it, he is going to die, tonight!" She exclaimed with anger. She got up and tried to follow him before being stopped by Eu. Her arm blocking the exit. "Fine, Lady Hellscythe. I will stay here!" Seraphim said obediently. About three minutes later Danny emerged from the hole, Blood dripping from his head and twin blades.

"Don't worry about the hole, I'll take care of that." He said casting a magic spell on it, to repair itself.

"Well at least you clean up after yourself." Ayumu stated.

"Don't push your luck kid, I already spared you once today, don't think I'll be as merciful the next time, especially to a zombie." He said stating a ground of dominance. He looked over at Eu and said, "Ah, you must be Lady Hellscythe, we have substantial records on your uh… achievements."

She held up the note pad up, this time it said, "Thank you."

He looked over at Haruna then said, "And you must be Haruna. Magical Garment Girl if I'm not mistaken. You wield the magical weapon known as Mistiltain, or as I like to call it the pink chainsaw of death. Records show that your greatest achievement was bringing down a class V specter on your own. Your last assignment was to obtain a case of Kyoto Tofu, for your head teacher, nice lady by the way. That's where the record ends, everything goes dark after that."

"You have records on all of us? What are you, some creepy stalker!" Haruna exclaimed.

"Well almost everyone." He said looking in the direction of Seraphim.

"Don't get any ideas, creep." Seraphim said giving him an Icey stare.

"Seraphim is the only one in this room that we have no records on, absolutely nothing, only a picture and a name." Danny stated. "Though I Guess you're wondering who I am, or at the very least why I'm here. My name is Daniel Bordain, though people just call me Danny now a-days. I'm here on a simple search and destroy mission. I'm looking for a man known as Vladimir, German scientist." He added.

"Are you a mage?" Haruna asked.

"That's beside the point, but no. I'm a monster hunter. Though I did kill a mage and found a stash of magic tomes." Danny said.

"Monster hunter?" Ayumu asked intimidated.

"Yes, maggot. As in he kills people like you and me, professionally." Seraphim said, cautiously.

"Though there's no need to be alarmed. We're not the stereotypical monster hunters you see on TV or in movies. We only hunt monsters that openly attack humans. You people haven't done anything wrong, yet. And Lady Hellscythe is with you, so that most likely means you can be trusted, to an extent."

"You said "we" earlier, is there more with you?" Ayumu asked.

"No, for this mission I'm alone. I lead a small team of monster hunters. We track down and eliminate the worst of the worst. Though I must be going before I'm missed. May our paths cross again, hopefully for the better next time." Danny said. He walked out the door and in the direction that his house was, leaving the four alone.

"Something's off about him, he's not telling us the whole truth." Seraphim said, annoyed. "I'm going to follow him, and see what he's hiding." Afterwards she walked outside and followed Danny from the shadows.

"You're just gonna let her go after him?!" Haruna exclaimed

"Haruna, if it's anything I've learned living with all of you. It's, 'Don't argue with girls'." Ayumu answered. It was late at this point. The moon was high up in the sky, and the time was somewhere around 12:00 in the morning. Danny quickly glanced behind him before inserting the key into the door. He walked inside opening the secret armory and placing the hidden blades into the case. Though he left the Cattle Man Revolver on his side, with everything that happened he felt better having some kind of weapon on him, just in case something were to sneak up on him from behind. He sat down in the chair, that was right beside the end table, then nodded his head back as he pulled a microphone, leading to a tape recorder, to his face.

"January 2nd, 2016

Clear,

I arrived in Tokyo this very afternoon. Only to discover that this city is crawling with the creatures of hell. Though this isn't all bad news. I met up with a small group. A Necromancer, Vampire, a Magical Garment… Girl… wow I just realized how stupid that sounded just then, and a Zombie. Even though it already sounds like a bad sitcom already, the Vampire and Zombie seem to fight well together as a team, might I even say they almost had me in that last fight. I just hope that they don't end up like me, or worse, drag them into a fight with an enemy that they neither know nor understand. I'm going to clock out for a few hours, I maybe Immortal, but I'm still human after all, and then again. Even the immortals need their beauty sleep. Ha ha!" Danny said as drifted off into a quiet slumber. All the while Saraphim was busy sneaking into the house.


	2. Chapter 2 Yes, I'm Magical

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

I would like to personally talk to you, from a writer to reader stand point. I honestly wrote the first chapter, "Yes, I am a Monster Hunter!" as a social experiment, to see where I should start in terms of more sources and styles of writing to keep people interested in my stories. Well, in the amount of views I received, and of some people looking forward to how this would progress. So I decided to keep it going, but on one condition. Seeing how this is still more of a social experiment I want to try and take this story almost anywhere, while keeping the same plot, and tone from the first chapter. Now this is where you guys, the readers, come in and help me. If any of you guys feel as something's off, or you notice that I stray away from the tone too much, please don't be afraid to let me know, via review or private message. So without further Au due, Enjoy the Chapter! Oh and please, don't prove Renamon right. Trust me, if she is, it ain't gonna be very pretty, for either of us.

Night Stalker

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 2 Yes, I'm Magical

"Daddy, daddy, wake up daddy!" A voice called out from the darkness. Danny slowly opened his eyes to see his daughter and wife standing over his bed.

"Tee hee. You must have been quite tired last night, darling. You slept very peacefully." Danny's wife, Iroha, said with a large smile. Afterwards his daughter, Sophie, leaped into his arms burring her face into his chest.

"I love you, daddy! You're the best dad in the whole wide world." Sophie said squeezing the life out of him.

"Heh heh, I love you too sweetie!" Danny said with a heartwarming laugh.

"Promise you'll never leave us again, okay?" Sophie said, continuing to squeeze the life out of him.

"I promise sweetie! As long as you're in my arms, you'll always be safe, and as long as your mother and I are side by side, nothing will ever happen to you." Danny said calmly.

It was at that moment when the door to their house was blown open, causing several men, and one German scientist to walk inside. Two men rushed toward Danny restraining him while Iroha was tied and gagged, and Sophie ripped from her father as a farmer would pluck an apple from a tree. "DADDY! HELP MEEEEE!" Sophie exclaimed sobbing with fear.

"Ah, Mister Bordain. One of my favorite test subjects. I hope you didn't think it would be this easy to run away from me?" Vladimir said with a devious smirk

"What do you want, you German bastard?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh now Danny boy, don't you understand? You were one of my experiments and well… we can't any loose ends now, can we?" Vlad said with maniacal laughter.

"No, I know what you want. P-please take me, but leave them be, they've done no wrong." Danny said, this time begging at his feet.

"Hahaha! I see what you're trying to do! You want to throw yourself under the hypothetical train so that your family may yet live another day, am I right?" Vladimir said looking over at Danny's wife, who lay bound and gagged next to Sophie. "Well, I am very sorry to say that they know for too much… kill them all, starting with Daniel. After your finished with them burn this place to the ground. Leave no witnesses." Vladimir growled walking out of the house. He witnessed one of the thugs holding a revolver to his head, the sound of Sophie screaming for her soon to be lost father, one swift sound of a gunshot, then… silence. A bright white flash of light flew across his line of vision before he rocketed up from his red velvet chair, heavily panting as he threw his hands up over his face. The next thing he knew he heard the sound of someone rustling through his belongings in the room next to him. He slowly crept through the hall, his hand lightly grasping his revolver. He stuck his ear to the door to see if he could determine how many people were in the room.

From what Danny could comprehend, there was only one person inside the small room. He slammed open the door to find Sera holding one of his many journals that he kept with him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Danny demanded. Though before she could say anything he added with; "You know what I don't care anymore. Do whatever the hell you want… just do me a favor, and lock the door behind you when you leave." Danny said, his tone of voice sounding almost, defeated, uncaring, and cold. He walked out of sight and into the kitchen from there Sera could hear the clanking of glass bottles hit a counter. She walked into the living room clutching the rough and tattered leather bound notebook, witnessing Danny savagely down a quarter of a bottle of scotch. He slammed the bottle down letting out a short modest sigh expelling a CO2 build up from drinking for a long period of time. His face was flushed as if he had just seen a ghost.

"You seem to have recently had a traumatic experience. Do you care to share it?" Sera asked, a glint showing in her eye.

"What do you care, you were here to rob me anyway, right? Take what you want and leave, I don't even feel like trying to kill you right now, let alone stop you from what you're doing." Danny said about to take another swig.

"R-Rob you!? I only wanted information. It's obvious you're hiding something, I'm just here to figure out what it is." Sera said offended.

"Wow, you Japanese people really are backwards. In America If I caught you robbing me, you would have probably tried to kill me. But here, I catch you robbing me, and you proceed to try and enter a polite conversation." Danny said, ignoring that last comment made by Sera.

"Uh, are you even listening to me?" Sera asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. Something about wanting information." Danny said looking at his bottle of scotch intently. He let out a sigh and added, "If you want some information, then I guess you can help me out with my new spell."

"You're just going to go out and trust me to help you with a spell your making?" Sera asked.

"Yeah…" Danny said, almost doubting the situation.

"And you aren't afraid of me turning on you, and killing you?" Sera asked, cautiously.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already. Now come on, we're wasting valuable time. There's an open space behind the apartment we can work." Danny said walking towards the door. "Oh wait before we go, I need to be prepared for the worst." Danny added, stopping and opening the secret armory. He pulled out every single weapon he owned and equipped them. Then taking a standard issue law enforcer's leather suspender with gun holster, and put it on over his white cotton button up shirt. He took his two hidden blades and strapped them to his forearms, the end of the leather gauntlets holding the blades in place just barely reaching the tips of his elbows. Lastly he took Dawn Breaker and fastened it to his waist. He then slipped on his duster and hat.

"May I ask; why that sword of yours is glowing so brightly. It's making me feel uneasy." Sera said, even more cautiously this time.

"Oh this. Well basically, it glows whenever there's an unholy creature near it." Danny said. "But I wouldn't touch it if I were you. If a demon or anything that practices the dark arts happens to touch it, it will burn the skin right off of them." Danny said, warning Sera.

"I see… but why are you taking all of those weapons?" Sera added.

"Well… you see… the last time I tried this… I kinda sent myself to the depths of hell because of a tiny miscalculation… so… yeah…" Danny said nervously.

"Sounds exciting." Sera replied with a devious smirk.

"Okay… Yeah you people really are backwards." Danny said. He looked over at her, and saw that she looked as if she were going to beat the life out of him. "Well anyway, I'm working on a transportation spell right now, but I've been having problems with transporting others with me. The only thing I could think of, was that I wasn't taking a magical being with me." Danny added leading Sera outside.

"So what you want me to do; is to lend you my energy so that we may both be transported." Sera asked following him from close behind.

"That wasn't what I was originally thinking, but you may be right." Danny said finally reaching the back of the building. They both looked up, the branches of the trees were beautifully silhouetted against the light of the moon, slowly, elegantly swaying by the gentle breeze flowing in the night, and the stars; they were as clear as day. Easily being able to see Mars from where they stood. "Okay, are you ready, Sera?" Danny asked. She nodded and he directed her to stand as close to him as physically possible. "Okay, Sera, once I start casting the spell, I need you to lend me some of your power. If you can do that then maybe, we should be able to travel through the spectral plain as one." Danny explained a little worried.

"Don't be so worried, this isn't the first time I've done something like this. Besides, I'm only doing this to figure out what you're hiding, so don't think all of sudden that were friends. Okay, maggot?" Sera said annoyed.

Danny replied with a simple; "Duly noted." Then started casting the spell. A dome of pure holy magic surrounded the two, once this happened Sera did as she was instructed and started to let Danny syphon some of her power (or life force) so that the spell could be stronger. There was a blinding flash of white light, and then nothing but darkness.

About a few moments later the Danny's vision started to come back as he viewed a sudden change in his scenery. Everything around them seemed to be lifeless. The trees and plants, grey and lifeless, withered as if this were the end of the world. And the ground below them, a sickly looking brown, the sight in which the soil lost all of its nutrients. He struggled to stand, the jump took more out of him than he expected, as he staggered to stand up, there was a sharp pain in his side, then looking around Danny saw that when they arrived, they apparently fell from a pretty decent height resulting in him and Sera becoming separated from their original position from when they departed. Upon concluding with this fact, Sera had been thrown about five feet from where he had originally awoken. He stumbled over to her, still somewhat woozy from the trip. He dropped to one knee and gave her a small nudge in an attempted to wake her, without the possible stabbing of the sword, as previously experienced from the night before. She lay opposite to a small dirt road that separated the two.

With a couple mumbled groans, and a few more nudges, Sera finally came to, rolling onto her back, she noticed Danny, hovering over her, checking her lower waist and chest for any signs of bruising or internal bleeding. Though upon seeing this, she mistook these actions for something else. Relying solely on instinct, she jumped up and landed on her feet with amazing grace, then proceeded to pin Danny to the ground. "ACK, cough I see the fact that you don't like to be touched, duly noted…" Danny gasped, all the while Sera's elbow dug into his windpipe.

"What do you think you're doing, maggot!?" Sera demanded, a rage fueled fire burning within her eyes.

"I was only checking for cough any possible signs of physical pain or trauma. wheeze Especially seeing how we landed on that wheeze rock over there." Danny said, losing vital amounts of oxygen. A sudden regretful feeling overwhelmed her, you could slightly see it in her face, even though she tried to hide it to the best of her ability. She got up, allowing Danny to actually breathe.

"I apologize for my actions, I was foolish…" Sera said looking away, mildly annoyed.

"It's cool. Ain't the first time this's happened." Danny coughed, shrugging it off like it never even happened.

Sera turned her head towards Danny, angrily exclaiming; "I threaten your life after your attempt to help me, and once I apologize, all you say is; _'It's cool'_!?"

"As I said before, it's happened before. Now, we can spend God knows how many hours bickering at each other, or we can figure out where we are." Danny said, taking charge of the situation. Sera just stayed silent, gritting her teeth. "We can't be too far from civilization, if we follow this road, we should find somebody. And with that, the two started walking down the lonely dirt road, quite literally taking the beaten path.

"January 3rd

Location: Unknown

Cloudy

All in all, the experiment was a success, well as in success, I mean I was able to bring one other person with through the teleportation spell, only on the terms that they lend me their life force. Though there is still no way to properly set a target space to arrive on. That will prove to be a challenge. On a lighter note, I had caught the target only known as Seraphim sneaking through my house in the wee hours in the night. Though I'm glad it didn't ultimately end up in a donnybrook, when I found out what she was looking for, I was… shocked to say the least. At first I presumed she was just here to rob me, she was actually looking for information about me. I don't know if I should anxious about this or flattered. For now, she is accompanying me in my research towards my new spell, though it is only temporary, seeing how she is only doing this in return for information about myself. But this place, I don't like it. Just standing here, it makes me unsettled. Almost as if something following us, even though we can't see it. It's quite clear that Seraphim does not trust me, to the extent that she has no problem stabbing me in the back, but if does end up becoming a threat, then we're going to have to trust each other enough to work together. Only God knows what lies beyond us, but as always… I'm ready."

 **I just want to say one more thing before we part our separate ways. I am terribly sorry that this is so late, especially seeing that I don't have nearly as much as written content that I did last time, also at the fact that it's going to be about 3:50 – 4:00 in the morning that I'm posting this. At least give me a minute to explain myself. For the past month and a half at this point I've been pulling together a small team so that we can finally put our own game up on the steam market. I started this project almost two months ago, and tried to do everything myself, but couldn't handle it. The people that I've pulled together are very talented and hopefully with their help it will lessen the burden on me, giving me more time to work on stuff like this. So until next time, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3 Yes, We're Going to Stay

N ight Stalker

By Dwarvanman

Chapter 3 Yes, We're Going to Stay

The two walked down the small beaten, under-kept, dirt road, all the while Danny tried to reach Shaun through his ear piece. Normally even if he was stuck inside of a dense forest, he could get out a decent signal, with a few spotty moments here and there, as any piece of tech would do. Only in this case, it was nothing but static. It was at this point, after about an hour or so of walking, that tensions in the air had settled. It was quiet, not just any quiet, but that awkward quiet where you know it's awkward, but you don't say anything about it being awkward, somehow making it even more awkward, though it was quite obvious that Danny wasn't going to say anything, playing the role of the "strong, silent" type. Sera finally gave up breaking the silence asking, "So what makes you different from other monster hunters."

"Well the fact that I haven't struck you down just because from the fact that you're a vampire." Danny said.

"So that automatically makes you the _good guy_?" Sera asked sounding offended.

"I never said that I was a good guy. I'm just a horrible person, hired to hurt even worse people. Besides, any good in me died with my wife and daughter…" Danny said angrily through clenched teeth.

"You're a father?" Sera asked.

"I _was_ a father, and happily married as well. But I wasted it! I THREW IT ALL WAY! All because we needed money…" He stopped, a tear welling up in the corner of his eye. "I got involved with a shady man, that I knew I shouldn't of! BUT I FUCKING DID IT ANYWAY! You can see where it left me. A train wreck, who has to try ease the pain with the sweet release of alcohol." He continued, pulling out a metal flask from an inner pocket, proceeding to chug the contents inside. Knocking back any sadness with what smelled of hard liquor.

Silence hung over the two before he signaled to keep walking. "So are you always drunk, or what?" Sera asked.

"Sadly, I can't get drunk. The effects of alcohol rarely ever affects me, though that doesn't mean I can't try. But that's what happens when you take a serum that makes you live forever. Everything was simpler in the 1800's." he said under his breath.

"If you are from the year of 1800, how do you still look so young?" Sera asked.

"Well it takes a little bit of science, a lot of persistence, and one lunatic. The same lunatic that I'm currently hunting. But to simplify it into lame man's terms my body creates new cells just as fast as they die, at a constant rate of course, basically keeping me at a constant age of 23, and healing wounds almost as fast as they're created." He explained. "Because of this, I never physically age. Though, over the years, I've experienced and witnessed many different events through the course of history, so I've had plenty of time to pick up a thing or two on how to use this new-found ability to my advantage." Danny explained, walking ahead, but before Sera could say anything, he motioned her to stop by throwing his hand in the air. Crouching down they proceeded through the brush, and appearing from the dead leaves was a huge Gothic styled mansion. It was so big it could have rivaled the largest college campus in the world. Upon a closer look, there was what seemed to be students, around Ayumu's age at the very least. As Danny sat crouched peering through the brush, he noticed something drifting through the air. Using a basic telekinesis spell he brought it to him without giving away his position.

It was an invitation to none other than, the one, the only, monster hunter heaven; Yokia Academy. A school by monsters, for monsters. And a place that monster hunters, could only dream exists. "Well Sera, it looks like we found a place to rest and "refuel"." Danny said, with the largest grin that she had ever seen.

"Rest? Why can we not just leave the same way we came?" Sera asked.

"I would if I could. That spell is highly dangerous, if I cast it again in such a short amount of time, I could die." Danny explained.

"But didn't you just say that you couldn't die?" Sera asked confused, and rightly so.

"It's a little contradicting I know. I can't die from physical wounds but, casting too many spells could literally rip my soul out of my body, if that at all helps." Danny explained.

"I suppose." Sera answered.

"Good. Now give me a second to change my clothes." Danny said.

"Right here in front of me!?" Sera exclaimed, insulted.

"Well, yeah. Where else would I change?" Danny asked, not fully grasping the situation.

"Your possibly more of a freak than Ayamu." Sera answered, disgusted.

"Will you just hold on for one measly second before you start throwing accusations around!" Danny exclaimed, becoming increasingly annoyed. With the snap of his fingers his clothes changed. He had a pair of formal khaki pants, a white T-shirt and a light brown overcoat, then to complete the attire, one pair of black loafers.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sera asked.

"I found myself at some kind of guild for talented wizards. Fairy somethin' or other, I can't remember exactly right now, but any who, I met a red haired girl, and let the tell you, you do not want to make her mad. I'll tell you; one time I said something wrong, and she was so mad, she quite literally threw out of the building, and into the next city. But, getting back on track she was the one who of taught me that, I think her name was either Ezra or Erza, something along those lines." Danny said with a chuckle.

He reached into his pocket and out the same invitation from earlier… and a flask. "You really couldn't live more than an hour without a drink?" Sera asked disappointed. Danny just shrugged and walked down the hill side, towards the main building, as Sera stood and watched, arms crossed, shaking her head. regretting her decision.

As he walked to the main building he passed what looked to be a vending machine. "Cool, I could go for a soda." Danny thought as he, out his wallet. "Damn, it only takes Yen." He continued as he put his wallet back in his pocket. "How come almost every single vending machine you find usually has a spot to put a credit card, but then there's things like this, where it only takes coins or paper bills! I mean, WHO DOES THAT!?" He continued ranting, all the while the other persons just continuing to pass around by him, as if he were just a ghost. Grumbling to himself; he walked through the doors of the main hall. "Now, where's the Dean's office, or Headmaster or whatever they say here." Danny said peering around corners into different rooms and what-not, though all-in-all, it took about an hour or so to get everything situated and shown to a room. It was pretty basic, to say the least. A single window, mat, desk, pillow to use as a chair. Opening a small vortex, he reached inside and exchanged a wallet full of American bills, and credit cards, for a wallet full of the Japanese Yen. "It seems sometimes, I even seem to amaze me!" He said with a smirk.

Danny quickly dressed in the time it took him to snap his fingers, literally, and proceeded to walk outside where it seemed that all of the other students had gathered. So far everything seemed slow, as if there were no classes being held. He walked back to the vending machine from earlier, passing some girl with bright pink hair, and some other boy she seemed to be talking to at the time. He inserted the coins, then selected the red button, thinking it was just some kind of strawberry soda. All it took was a couple of seconds until you could hear the familiar _ker-chunk_ of a can being thrown out of the dispenser. Reaching down and picking up the can, Danny popped open the can. He took a quick swig, noticing something tasted off. It had a strong taste of iron, and tasted almost... salty. He reluctantly swallowed the foul liquid, almost gagging as it went down his throat like sludge. "This is the worst strawberry soda I have ever tasted." Danny said disgusted. "Actually if you really think about it almost tastes like, some kind of artificial blood." He continued going on to have a full-on conversation with himself.

"That's because it is." Sera said standing right behind him. Danny jumped a little from the unexpected visit.

"Don't do that. You almost scared the lifelessness right out of me!" Danny exclaimed.

"I will give no such promises. Also, that was a horrible attempt at being funny." Sera said looking off to the side.

"Thank you for your incredible insight." Danny said sarcastically. As they were speaking to each, Danny glanced over at the two students sitting behind him. The odd girl with the pink hair had started to lean in steadily and slowly aiming towards his neck, more specifically the jugular vein. Danny hadn't been the first to see this. Vampires would rarely drink the blood of another vampire, unless they were desperate. In this circumstances he could tell that the kid wasn't supposed to be here. He was a human in a school filled with monsters... **Hmmm... wow that already sounds like a horrible 80's sitcom. Or worse... a Japanese anime that really needs to put the third English dubbed season on Netflix.** _ **(Nudge, nudge) (Hint, hint) (Cough, cough)**_ **Ahem!** Danny just stared at them awkwardly before slowly walking back to his room. Luckily Seraphim caught the hint followed close behind.

"So, Sera, I've told you about myself but you've yet to tell me about you." Danny said walking down the hall, in a military regiment fashion.

"I don't think so, not until I know everything about your past first." She said, shooting him down before he could even leave the hangar.

"Savage…" he commented back, mumbling under his breath. They kept walking until the room was reached, he opened the door, and motioned for Sera to walk in ahead of him. "Ladies first." He said with an over dramatic bow. She rolled her eyes in response and walked through the door. The two conversed for a while only sharing small talk, and the like. It wasn't until the two had run out of things to say that there was a knock on the door.

"I might as well take my leave and look around the area, I will return soon." She said. And just like that, she vanished from the room leaving no trace of her presence. The door swung open hitting Danny in the face and knocking him onto the hard-wooden floor below. He looked up to see a young woman with long black hair draped down to her shoulders. The back, tied into a longer pony tail with what looked to be some thick silk like cloth, so that it may stick out a bit before dropping, as two longer strands rested upon her shoulders. Was looking down at what looked to be a stack of papers on a clip board, most likely a student manifest, making it almost impossible to get a good look at her face.

"I-Is that… No, it couldn't be… It's not possible!?" Danny thought to himself, staring up at her from the ground.


End file.
